


A Scoundrel's Folly

by Somethingedgy



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Embarrassment, F/F, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Humiliation, Lesbian Character, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingedgy/pseuds/Somethingedgy
Summary: Lorica is Dragonborn. But beneath the exterior of this supposed hero there lies a mortal flaw. Lorica is also compulsive theif. She just can't help herself, even when the target of her pinching is a sleeping Vampire.
Relationships: Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana
Kudos: 8





	A Scoundrel's Folly

There it was again. That subtle glance. Red eyes lingering on her for less than a moment. Lorica shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

It wasn’t Serana that made her uncomfortable. It was Lorica’s conscience. Lorica was Dragonborn. But beneath the exterior of this supposed hero there was a very mortal flaw. Lorica was also a compulsive thief. She had been as long as she could remember. Not even her closest allies were safe from her marauding fingers. Coins, jewels, lewd books and other possessions best kept close at hand. She had little inclination toward the gaudy. She didn’t wear it on her person. It was the thrill of taking and having that compelled her. She was much like a fierce little dragon with her horde of stolen goods. Their blood was in her veins after all. 

Her latest catch however was proving more than her flexible conscience could bear.

It was mid Frostfall, Skyrim’s fierce winter had arrived in all its force to the homestead on the outskirts of Falkreath hold which the Dragonborn and her fellowship had laid claim to. The snow fell heavy outside, deep enough to dissuade even the sturdiest of frost trolls. The beautiful Lake Inhilata had almost frozen solid. By morning it would likely be strong enough to cross on foot. 

The Dragonborn’s party had just returned from a perilous expedition into an ancient Dwemer ruin to retrieve a friend’s prized Glass Sword. The journey that they had undertaken over the past few days had left them famished and exhausted. Horker stew and stale bread every meal for days on end did not make for good eating. So now they sat in the hall together, sharing more agreeable food and banter by the fire. Warming their bodies and their hearts. 

By now Lorica had taken her fill, and so she decided it was time to retreat underneath a thick, warm blanket. The Dragonborn bid her comrades goodnight, and made to head up the stairs to her bed chambers. Before she could make it off her chair however, she was stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder. Lorica looked up at the pale face of her motley crew’s latest acquisition. 

“May I come with you? There’s something I’d like to talk to you about. In private.” Serana’s tone was serious, though not unkind. 

There was something still unnerving about the presence of the vampire in their midst. Even now after the months of knowing her to be less bloodthirsty than her cousins. The ancient Nord towered over Lorica, clad in the dark steel plate armour of her equally ancient vampire clan. She made for a menacing sight, yet strangely there was also something comely and comforting about her features. 

“Uh, sure. Come on up.” Lorica spared a glance at the others, they were too caught up in their own conversations to take notice. Kaiden and Inigo chatted quietly, while Auri and Lucien were locked in yet another loud exchange of ideas over Bosmer mating rituals. Lydia sat transfixed at the wall facing her, as she always did. 

The Dragonborn and the vampire ascended the wooden stairs, making their way into the homestead’s primary private Chambers, still as messy as Lorica had left it days ago. 

“You live like this?” Serana asked with mock disdain. 

“Not all of us have a thousand spare years for menial tasks.” Lorica retorted. 

“Yeah, sure. You mean you’re used to having your servants pick up after you.” The Vampire shot back with a sly smile.

Lorica gave her a hurt look, and Serana held up her hands in a pacifying gesture. The Dragonborn didn’t like being reminded of her spoiled, noble upbringing back in the Imperial City. The teasing from the others was enough. She’d been forcibly cast out from that life. She was a different person now. Or so she told herself. 

“Ok, ok, sit down a minute and I’ll get to the point.” Serana gestured to the two chairs adjacent the fireplace, as though it were her own chambers now. 

Lorica did as she was bid. Serana followed suit, searching through her satchel and retrieving something that made Lorica’s eyes widen. 

“Does this look familiar to you?” Serana held up a metal ring, black as the void, for her to see. 

“Uhh...” Lorica stammered. 

“I thought so. It’s *my* Ebony ring. The very last gift from my mother before that prophecy tore our family apart, and made both my parents insane. It means a great deal to me.”

“I’m sorry Serana. I meant to return it. But...” Lorica fell silent. The lie had come out before she realised it, as impulsive as her thieving problem. In truth, Lorica had lost the ring before she had decided what to do with it. Now that she knew it had been stolen back, her wounded pride of having her own skill turned against her and the embarrassment of being caught mixed to form a potion of pure shame. 

“I’m not angry. Well, not very angry. Serana continued. “I’m actually mostly impressed. Not many can steal from me. How did you manage it?”

“It was easy. I just nabbed it from your pocket while you were asleep a few nights ago.” The act had given her a small measure of guilt at the time, though the pride and excitement of her accomplishment had drowned that feeling out. 

“Easy, huh? You’ve been a thief your whole life, haven’t you? I know that’s why your family exiled you. This habit has cost you more than It’s gained.”

Lorica bowed her head in shame. She didn’t like Serana’s nonchalant mentioning of that. But she couldn’t fault her either. 

“I’m sorry.” Serana said suddenly. 

“Why?” Lorica asked glumly. “You’re right.”

“I know that’s a sticky point for you. I know you can’t really help that... habit you have of stealing things. You didn’t deserve to be exiled by your family for it. Hell, even my parents haven’t done that to me.”

Lorica looked up again, the ghost of a smile on her face. “Thanks, Serana.” She hastened to add something to lessen the awkwardness of her situation “I hope there’s something I can do to make it up to you?”

“Hmm, maybe.” Serana gave her a sinister smile.

“I’m listening.” Lorica said, a mild dread creeping into her voice. That smile meant trouble. The tone of their conversation had noticeably shifted. 

“There is something I do think you deserve. Something I’ve noticed you talk about a lot.”

“And what’s that?” Lorica’s face flushed red. Her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. She knew all too well what it was. She was expecting Serana to want a taste of her blood. Something cliché and Vampiric. Not this. This was going quickly off the road. 

“I think you know.” Serana said, her sinister smile widening.

“Please tell me.” Lorica’s voice was breaking. But she held the vampire’s gaze stubbornly. 

“Spanking.” Serana said with a small chuckle. “I thought it was a bit strange that you keep mentioning it. Not exactly making conversation about it. But idle references, almost as if it’s something that’s always on your mind.” 

Lorica flinched at the mere mention of the word. Serana was smiling down at her again. Evilly. It made her feel like torch bugs were dancing in her belly. Suddenly her boots became the most interesting thing in all of Skyrim. 

“I was only joking about it. It’s funny, you know?” Lorica’s voice faltered even further. 

“It certainly is. There’s always some truth in jest though. You’re obviously fixated on it in some way.”

There was an uneasy, awkward silence between the two. Serana was the first to break it. 

“So, tell me, why is it you think about spanking so often? What makes you so fascinated by it?”

There was no hiding anything from this woman Lorica realised. And perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad to open up to her? The prospect was deeply embarrassing. But there was also an undeniable sense of excitement taking a hold of her. Would Serana really be open to... No. Impossible. Weird. There was no way she thought. But then why would she bring it up? Just to humiliate her? Would she herself even want Serana to do this to her? Lorica despaired of the madness that seized her. 

The silence continued, vicious in its onslaught. Unbearable in its weight. 

Lorica knew what she wanted to say. The memory that had such a hold on her. But she didn’t know if she had the strength to do it. 

The silence continued. Both sat still. Serana’s expression was impassive, but as was in her character, not unkind. 

Lorica’s thoughts drifted from spanking and the memory for a while. To Serana herself. She became lost in these thoughts, staring down at her feet. Serana was a surprise for her. A surprise even by the standards of the past two years, her exile, the return of Alduin and his Dragons. 

She would never have guessed that she would become close to a vampire of all things. Grown comfortable with one. Shared a tent with one, ate with one, sympathised with one. Allowed one to touch her. The thoughts of sharing her bizarre feelings about spanking with one was just the icing on the whole bizarre cake. 

Serana broke the silence, ripping Lorica from her trance. “Well, you let me know if you want to talk about it further. I’ll go and make sure the others aren’t causing too much damage down there.”

Forlornly, Lorica watched her go. 

“Serana, wait!” she called out. The vampire turned around with that knowing smile on her face. 

“I’m uh.. I’m ready to talk. Sorry.”

“Don’t say sorry. I know this sort of thing is hard to talk about.” Serana spoke softly as she returned to her chair. 

“I... I got spanked. Once. And I’ve never stopped thinking about it.” Lorica’s voice was quiet and fraught with nerves. 

“Do you want to tell me about it?” Serana prompted. 

Lorica obliged. Slowly at first, and using words that often felt foreign on her tongue. She spoke at length about the Dunmer woman whom she’d cruelly stolen from. A stranger, a commoner she didn’t even know. Then of her comeuppance in the form of a spanking at the hands of said woman. She told Serana how frightened she was. How embarrassed she was, a humiliation she was certain she would never live down. She told her about the other feelings it provoked too. The strange excitement. Her thoughts spilled out like the contents of a split purse for Serana to peruse. Her audience of one listened intently, wincing, lightly smiling and even looking as though she were holding laughter at bay at several points. 

When she was done there was little relief. Her breath was heavy. Her heart thumped in her chest, and she shook like a Falmer being electrocuted. 

Serana reached over and gently put her hand on the trembling girl’s knee. “It’s ok, Lorica. You’re ok.” she said soothingly.

The gesture was small. But it made Lorica feel better. “Thanks.” she croaked. 

“You need some water?” Serana eyed a cup that Lorica had left over last time she’d slept in the room. 

“No, I’m fine.” Lorica waved her off. “I think I’d actually like someone who I know and trust to... do it to me.” She finally blurted out. 

There was a short silence. Serana had a look on her face. A look that implied they were both thinking the same thing. Lorica’s face burned. She could almost hear the words before they were spoken. 

“You want me to spank you, don’t you? That’s why you kept bringing it up.”

“Yes. Gods yes. I’m so sorry. This is so wro-“

“Lorica. Stop.” 

So that was it. Lorica buried her face in her hands. She had made a complete fool out of herself. 

To her surprise, the next thing to come out of the woman whom she had just spilled her soul to was a giggle.

“You’re such a funny girl.” Serana said. “So silly, but also so sweet.”

Lorica’s heart briefly skipped at her tone. 

“And yes, if you really want it that bad... Why, I simply have no choice but to give you a spanking.”

Lorica could have fainted at those words. She could have pounced on the Vampire and kissed her with all the passion of a Stormcloak beating a Thalmor agent to death. She could have done many things. 

Instead, she swallowed her tongue, she coughed and spluttered and her mind reeled in disbelief. “wai- wow, really?”

“Yes, really.” Serana said as she came running with the cup of water “You’re going to get a spanking. From me. But not before you drink some water.”

Lorica downed the water eagerly and in its entirety. “Thank you.” She couldn’t find anything more to say. She had dreamed of this moment all of her adult life, and now that it was here she was terrified.

Serana put her hands on Lorica’s shoulders and made a reassuring face. “First I’m going to need you to get out of your armour.”

Lorica gave her a look. 

“I know, I know. You look dashing in it. Beautiful. But it’s going to be very difficult to spank you in. Please, go into the closet there and change into something more comfortable. I’m going to take my heavier plates off too. For your comfort.” Serana smiled reassuringly at her. 

Lorica did as she was told, she left the chambers and with shaking hands she discarded her gambeson and brigandine, exchanging them for her in-door clothes. A comfortable, thin tunic and breeches. She shyly snuck back into the room to find that the fireplace had been lit and Serana was sitting in the armless chair adjacent to it, waiting for her as she basked in its warm glow. 

“Come here.” Serana said with a smile and a beckoning gesture. “Kneel in front of me.”

Again, Lorica did as she was instructed. 

The vampire regarded her like a benevolent sovereign on her throne. “So, you want a spanking.” 

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes please, Ma’am.”

“Ooh. Ma’am.” Serana said, testing the word on her tongue. “I like that. It means you understand that I’m in charge now. Tell me what you want again, in full.”

“I want you to spank me, Ma’am. Please.” Lorica ground out. It was humiliating to say the words like that. To lay out her deepest most intimate desires in front of her and be judged. But she was long past the point of modesty. For Serana and her spanking, she would do anything. 

“Very well.” Serana stretched out her arm to the kneeling Dragonborn, “Now, kiss the hand that’s going to spank you.”

Lorica took the hand offered to her, gently she brought it to her mouth and kissed it. Her lips awkwardly met rough leather and steel. 

Serana made an amused giggling sound. “Take the glove off first, you little bootlicker.” 

“Oh.” Lorica mumbled, her impossibly flushed face turning an even darker shade. Hurriedly she unfastened the metal clasps, and pulled the accursed leather from her prize. 

Serana’s bared hand was delightfully soft. In contrast, Lorica’s own felt like a calloused meat hook. It was almost as cold and pale as the snow outside, Lorica eagerly but gently kissed it nonetheless, her lips lingered over perfect skin as her eyes turned up to meet the Vampire’s gaze, searching for approval.

“Good girl.” Serana beamed down at her, her eyes glowing red in passion. “Now, lay over my knee.” she sat further back and patted her thighs.

Lorica did as she was instructed. Carefully, she lay herself over the Vampires waiting lap. She involuntarily took in and let out a deep breath as her feet left the floor and she felt Serana’s legs under her belly. 

Serana began by laying a hand on Lorica’s back, and stroking it gently. It was a surprisingly soothing sensation. Lorica felt herself relax. The position she was in was embarrassing to say the least. But she felt a sense of ease with it too. A feeling not unlike that of being lovingly cuddled. 

“You fit perfectly on my lap. Almost like you were made for it. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Yes ma’am.” Lorica ground out. It was embarrassingly true. Serana was taller, stronger. She cradled her on her lap with ease. Lorica didn’t feel like a hero anymore. 

Serana’s hand came down. Not especially hard. But enough to make Lorica abruptly inhale. There was little to no pain in the impact. But there was a jolt of pleasure that shot through her body. The hand came down again, twice more on the seat of her breeches before coming to rest. 

“Okay, these are definitely going to have to come down.” Serana tugged lightly at her waistband for emphasis. 

Lorica nodded enthusiastically. “Do it, please.”

She gasped as she felt a cold finger slide down her crack and swiftly tug the loose pants down to her ankles. 

“Oh my.” Serana said with genuine admiration. “You’ve got some nice shapes on you.” Lorica inhaled again as Serana’s hand came to rest on her bare flesh. She felt much more vulnerable now, but in the right hands. She glowed with anticipation. 

“Oh, you’re in for it now, I don’t think you understand the scale of what’s headed your way.” Serana purred menacingly as she caressed the cheeks she was soon to burn. Lorica felt a wonderful tingling sensation traveling up her spine. 

Lorica took in a small breath as she felt the hand leave. An eternity of seconds later it came down again on the centre of her bare bottom with a crack that seemed ear splitting in the silence of the room. Lorica violently exhaled. She could feel it now, and oh did it feel so good. 

“Much better.” Serana remarked with a small laugh that made Lorica glow. “Look at that wobble.“ she felt her rear cheeks being pinched. Then she felt and heard the hand come down again, and again, and again. 

In that moment, as the light sting began building to a small burn, Lorica was in paradise. The stars had aligned, the Divines smiled on her. She was safe, content, loved. It was the happiest she had ever been in her whole life. She was sure of it. 

Serana began alternating between both of Lorica’s cheeks, delivering the occasional smack to the middle. She was like a great artisan of song and legend, and Lorica’s ass was her willing canvas. 

“I’ve seen the way you look at me.” Serana’s voice broke through the cacophony of flesh smacking flesh. “first I thought it was because you were suspicious, now I think I know it’s something else.”

“Sorry.” Lorica mumbled at the floor. 

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it.” Serana punctuated her remark with another smack, harder than the others, which elicited a startled “Oh!” from the girl across her lap. 

“I’m surprised really.” Serana carried on gleefully slapping away at Lorica’s perpetually wobbling cheeks as she spoke. “Me being a vampire would turn away most.”

“My family *ah* always *ooh* always said I had strange interests.” Lorica choked out between the stinging slaps landing on her bare buttocks. 

“I’m guessing you didn’t have much interest in boys, hmm?” Serana inquired. “You seem at best oblivious to Kaiden’s advances. Not a lot of girls could resist such a strapping young man.” She ceased her onslaught on Lorica’s backside and began rubbing soothing circles on her burning bare cheeks, allowing the girl to catch her breath. The sensation was a welcome relief. “That housecarl of yours though, Lydia I think her name is? I think I sensed some feelings from you there.” Serana laughed again. “You sure know how to pick them, don’t you? Auri too, our cannibal wood elf friend. She might have been willing to spank you if you just asked. Seems like the kind of thing she'd like.”

Lorica gulped. “I don’t know why, but I always thought women were just prettier.”

Serana tutted playfully. “Knew it. Such a wilful girl.” Her hand abruptly came down again, squarely in the centre. Lorica screamed, more in surprise than pain. 

“It doesn’t hurt anyone!” Lorica protested as she dared to look back over her shoulder. The glimpse she caught of her own red globes brought the torchbugs back to her tummy, even through the pain and embarrassment she felt them and their dance. 

“It might hurt Kaiden.” Serana retorted “Also, did you pickpocket me that night just so you could touch my behind?”

“No! I swear I would nev- ahh!” she was cut off again by Serana’s brusque hand landing another audible slap on her backside. “I’m not a pervert!” Lorica howled. 

“Oh? Then why are you enjoying this so much?” Serana’s fingers briefly danced dangerously close to her nether regions. 

Lorica had no answer for that. The stinging sensation of Serana’s hand coming down again and again was overwhelming. An intense barrage of sensations on her mind and body. Maybe she was right? Maybe this was all a perversion she had of the original intention of this act? It didn’t matter. If this was perverted, she was a very happy pervert. 

“Ok. Maybe I did want to touch it.” Lorica winced at what the admission was bound to bring upon her. 

“Oh, you little... “ Serana assailed her with series of even harder smacks that made Lorica jump, squeal and kick her feet as the fire engulfed her bottom out of her control. 

“Touch my ass while you steal my stuff, will you?! Well, I’m going to make sure you won’t sit on yours for weeks!”

“I- I’m sorry!” Lorica was nearly sobbing. 

“You know what, I’m enjoying this more than I thought I would. From now on, If I find your hand in my pocket, or anyone else’s, you’re going to find yourself over my knee, got it?” 

“Don’t encourage me.” Lorica croaked.

Serana gave her hand another short break as she laughed. “I suppose I should know better.” She resumed gently rubbing circles into Lorica’s red cheeks. Lorica wanted to tell Serana just how she was making her feel in that moment, only when she had relaxed and least expected it the next blow suddenly came. 

On and on and on it went. Lorica never tired of the sting. Wanted it to never end. She writhed and moaned and cried out, but the smile never left her face. This was her prize. The years of struggle paying off in one long moment of intimacy, pain and pleasure. This made everything worthwhile. 

“Gods, you really do like this don’t you?” Serana laughed “I’ve made your cheeks redder than raw meat and you still haven’t had enough.”

The burn was harsh as dragon fire now. Despite her previous thoughts Lorica didn’t know if she could take it much longer. Serana’s hand was still unrelenting.

“May-ah I- I don’t think I can take much more!”

“You don’t think you can take much more what?” Serana’s storm of slaps was unabated. 

“I- ow! Don’t think I can take anymore spanking!”

“Anymore spanking what?”

“Please! Ma’am!”

“Alright then. Let’s give it a break for now.” Serana shook the heat from her red palmed hand. “My arm is starting to get tired. Your rear is wobbly but it’s made of Skyforge steel.”

When Lorica freed herself from the vampires’ lap, she pounced on her. Her hands briefly confused as to whether they were going to clutch her smouldering globes or wrap themselves around Serana. The latter prevailed, and she Squeezed the taller woman with all of her might. 

“I love you!” Lorica sobbed into Serana’s shoulder. All the ecstasy of their activity was boiling over. She didn’t quite know a better way to express the extreme emotions she was feeling.

The Vampire awkwardly returned the embrace and rubbed Lorica’s back in soothing patterns. “There there... I love you too.” She deposited a small kiss on Lorica’s head, and gave the girl’s crimson bottom one final smack for emphasis. “I wouldn’t have done this if I didn’t.” 

“Are you ok?” Serana asked with genuine concern. Lorica had never let any of her companions see her cry. 

“Better. Thanks.” Lorica smiled up at her through the tears. 

It was then she noticed something was wrong. Serana’s eyes were narrowed suspiciously and orientated toward the door. Lorica’s heart froze in her chest. 

“Auri?” Serana questioned the vacant entrance. 

There was a faint “Shit!” audible from the corridor. 

“She knows!” the Undignified Dragonborn hissed as she hastily leapt from Serana’s lap and yanked her breeches up, almost tripping over herself as she did. 

The peeping Bosmer emerged into the room, her head bowed in contrition. “I’m sorry, I forget your kind are so... erm, private about this sort of thing.”

Lorica was too mortified to speak. Serana was looking embarrassed too, her pale face was lightly flushed. 

“I won’t judge the... peculiarities, of your mating.” Auri giggled. “But Serana is right, you should have asked me. I’d have happily obliged.” This information, coupled with the smile the Elf then gave her almost brought Lorica to her knees all over again. 

“Gods. You were listening that long?” Lorica groaned as she buried her face in her hands and turned away from the horror unfolding around her.

Serana put a calming hand on the girl’s shoulder. “It’s really not that bad Lorica. You don’t need to be so embarrassed.”

“You weren’t the one getting spanked!”

“Ok, ok! But she’s fine with it. She even wants to... Join in for Mara’s sake.”

Lorica looked back and forth between the Vampire and the Elf. The first gave her a soft, placating look in return. The later seemed... Hopeful? 

“Ok.” Lorica said. She rallied whatever shattered shreds of dignity she had left into a tone more befitting her status. “None of the others hear about this. Got it?”

“Got it!” Auri beamed. “And if I may be so bold, can I have a go?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I always wondered why she kept bringing spanking up in conversations. Such a strange thing.” Auri spoke to Serana as if Lorica were not even present. 

Lorica lowered her breeches with shaking hands. She bent herself over her bed, her smarting bottom upturned and waiting with trepidation as she listened to the sounds of Auri unfastening buckles and leather. 

Serana gently lifted Lorica by the waist and placed a soft pillow under her, propping her up as to make her red rear an even riper target. Lorica softly whimpered and grabbed the hand of the Vampire who was now sitting next to her. 

Auri’s thick leather belt was the wrath of Y’ffre. Every stroke wrought white hot destruction on Lorica’s already pulverised backside. Every one made her cry out and squeeze Serana’s hand a little harder.

“Oh! I never knew you could get a bottom to ripple and dance like this.” Auri commented. “It’s almost mesmerising!”

Lorica moaned at her words, she could barely feel the embarrassment through her pain. But it was there. 

Auri snickered evilly as she brandished the belt for another apocalyptic stroke. Lorica bit the sheets and squeezed her eyes shut. Blow after blow impacted her rippling red bottom, sending her deeper and deeper into this red-hot realm of pleasure and pain. 

There was a break in the lashing, Lorica moaned as she felt a hand gently stroking her still upturned rear. “It’s so warm, isn’t it?” Auri’s awed voice whispered. Another, colder hand joined in the caressing, and Serana’s jovial voice responded. “I think we’ve found a great alternative to a campfire. This could draw less attention, and it would be more ethically in line with your green pact.”

Auri’s hand came down with a smack, followed closely by Serana’s. The bed depressed as Auri took a seat beside her and the pair of them gleefully resumed slapping away at Lorica’s upturned rear, each claiming a cheek to their own. 

Lorica felt as though she had died and gone to Sovengarde. Now she had not one, but two of her beautiful followers attending her bottom. It pleased her inner hedonist to depths it had never seen. The warm sting of their hands was a welcome rest from the wrath of the belt. Her flushed face grinned as she pressed it further into the sheets. 

Lorica gasped as she felt something wet between her cheeks. She looked over her shoulder to see Auri’s face between her globes. She froze as she felt the Elf’s breath between her thighs. Moaned as her tongue trawled the gap and left with a kiss on her netherentrence.

The relief Lorica felt from this was short lived. Agony seared through her backside again as the belt found its mark with another audible crack. 

Again, the belt swooshed and cracked. Again, Lorica screeched her agony into the sheets. 

“Are you sure you don’t want her to stop?” Serana spoke softly into her ear.

“Yes!” as if on cue, the leather found its mark once more. Auri giggled. Lorica howled. Serana kissed her softly on the cheek, and all was right in the world.


End file.
